RWBY: Into The Spiderverse
by TheWordsPlease
Summary: For the last 3 years, Ruby Rose has been Spider-Rose. Gifted with the abilities of an arachnid and genius IQ she's transformed herself into a superhero, but with a new plot unveiling itself to Ruby, can she get back up from every hit and keep moving forward?


**Chapter 1**

 **Ruby Rose**

Ruby sighed happily as she swung through the air, feeling the wind against her mask, feeling her cape flutter with each thwip of her web shooters. _"This is the life"_ She thought with every motion. For the last 3 years, Ruby Rose has been Spider-Rose.

Here she was, on her way to Midtown High, and on time for once. "Yesss, I'm gonna make it! No being late this ti-" Ruby's monologue was cut short by a small scream from a nearby alley. She quickly swung over and stuck to the side of one of the buildings, gently crawling over to get a better view. As she crawled over she saw two armed men holding a young lady at gunpoint. "Welp, so much for being on time" Ruby whispered as she quietly webbed her backpack to the wall. After she made sure it was secure she hoped down onto the ground behind the two muggers and got into a fighting stance.

"Hey. Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" she dropped her stance and looked to the ground, one hand rubbing her chin as she popped her hip out. "Wow that was super cheesy. Sorry I'm late for something and I was rushed so it just came ou-" A tingle in the back of her head gave her just enough time to dodge out of the way, going into a crouched position, as one of the thieves turned around and fired a shot right at her. Thanks to her reflexes she easily dodged it and shot two webs at the different weapons, grabbing them and throwing them to the wall, shooting out another web to stick them there. "That wasn't very nice! You know if you had negative criticism about my intro you could have just said it! But fine, I'll let my fist do the talking!"

With that, Ruby shot a web right onto one of their chests, pulling herself towards him with incredible speed. As she reached him, she flipped around and planted her feet right on his chest, kicking him hard to the ground. As they landed she did a high backflip off of him, shooting her webs onto either shoulder of his friend and yanking him down right onto each other before she landed on her feet with grace. "Well that was more of a foot sandwich than a knuckle one am'i'right?" Ruby shot finger guns at the poor lady who just stood there with her mouth open in shock. "That was pretty bad too...right. Okay ma'am, police should be on there way to pick up the trash! You'll be safe now, I promise." Ruby shot a couple webs onto the two criminals, pinning them to the ground before she gave a small salute and zipped back to the sky, heading back towards school.

"Crap crap crap, I'm gonna be late now! Okay Ruby, come on, you can do this. Just make up another lame excuse to Weiss, you do it all the time!" Ruby swung happily as she thought about what lie she was going to tell Weiss, then it hit her. She forgot her backpack at the crime scene. In almost a cartoon fashion Ruby stopped mid air and quickly turned around, using web zips to move as quickly as possible. "Of course you forgot it! It's not like it's the first week of the semester or anything, c'mon, you're smarter than this! Somehow you are smarter than this."

* * *

By the time Ruby made into the school and into her regular clothes she was late. Very late. As she ran down the halls with her backpack on she looked at her watch. "Yay only...oh crap, 25 minutes late." Ruby said to herself as she ran down the halls to her class, nearly tripping as she got close to the door of her 1st period class. _"You can fight super villains but somehow still be late to class, I don't get it Rubes"_ Ruby remembered her sister Yang saying to her once. Of course her sister was right, even back when she first got her powers she was always late. _"If only Yang could see me now…"_

As Ruby kicked the door open she immediately stood frozen as all eyes turned to her. She cringed slightly as she saw Weiss give her a small shake of her head. _"Great impression Rubes."_ Right as she started to creep towards her seat, the teacher gave a loud "Ahem." Ruby turned on her heel towards him and smiled as he just glared, tapping his foot.

"And where Miss Rose, were you?"

 _"Think fast Rubes, give a good excuse!"_ Ruby looked around frantically before saying the first thing that popped into her head. "I uhhh was getting coffee, for you, my favorite teacher!" Ruby laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. _"Nailed it."_

"Then where is the coffee you so graciously bought for me?" _"Crap."_

"Uhhh, I...drank it?" As Ruby internally died she could hear the snickering of her classmates, much to her dismay.

"Well I hope the coffee was worth it. Take a seat and see me after class." Ruby then hung her head as she walked towards her seat, right next to Weiss, hearing murmuring from her classmates. As she sat down with a plop she gave her best smile to her best friend Weiss who just playfully rolled her eyes before smiling and whispering.

"Another grand entrance Ruby. If I didn't know any better I'd guess the reason you're always late is because you're off doing something stupid like dressing up and fighting crime" Weiss smiled lightly at the accusation as Ruby died internally, giving a small nervous laugh.

"R-right right cause that's something I would tooootttalllyy do, right?" She kept up her nervous laughter as she turned to the front of the class to try and pay attention. _"She couldn't know could she? I mean she's a journalist but she hasn't said anything or hinted that she knows? Ugh this is going to be a long long day."_


End file.
